Love Song
by Rei Shimura
Summary: One-Shot! Wie Lily ihre Gefühle endgültig bekennt, James zum Glücklichsten Mann der Welt macht, eine kleine Valentinstagsgeschichte... Viel SPAß BEIM LESEN!


** Love Song**

_I've never written a love song_

_That didn't end in tears_

Heute ist es soweit. Ich werde das letzte Mal aufstehen, meine Schuluniform mit dem Schulsprecherabzeichen anlegen, mich zur großen Halle begeben, dort essen, mein letztes Buch aus der Bücherei fertig lesen und abgeben, mich mit Potter herum ärgern wegen irgendeiner Planung für die Abschlußfeier und schlußendlich schafft er es mich doch zum Umstimmen und Lachen zu bringen. Mich, die nie von sehr viel Glück in Sachen Liebe zeugte und immer eine sehr große Abneigung gegenüber diesen arroganten Quidditichspieler an den Tag legte. Schon seltsam wie sich die Zeiten ändern und wie sehr ich mich an seine Gegenwart gewöhnt hatte und nun werden wir unserem letzten Tag hier in Hogwarts entgegen gehen, bevor wir am morgigen unsere Abschlußzeugnisse bekommen werden. Was er wohl bringt...

_Maybe you'll rewrite my love song_

_If you can replace my fears_

Das Frühstück ging wie immer an mir vorbei. Ich nahm meinen Lieblingsplatz in der Mitte des Gryffindortisches ein und las mein Buch über Zauberkunst fertig, zu welchem ich nur noch heute Zeit hatte. Nirgends konnte ich jedoch bei meinen immer wieder Hochblicken einen einzigen der Marauders erblicken. Schon klar, dass sie heute verschlafen würden. Ich hab ja selbst noch gesehen, wie sie gestern noch spät Nachts raus geschlichen sind. Doch was mich bereits verwundert hatte, war, dass es keine Vollmondnacht, somit wo waren sie dieses Mal verschwunden. Nun dieses würde wahrscheinlich noch ein weiter gehütetes Geheimnis bleiben, denn es war nicht nach zwei Stunden Zaubertränke, Verwandlung, Zauberkunst und Arithmetik nur eine Spur der vier Jungs zu finden. Langsam zog sich eine unangenehme Gänsehaut über mich, denn ob es mir passte oder nicht, ich machte mir immer mehr Sorgen um die vier Unruhestifter.

_I need your patience and guidance_

_And all your lovin' and more_

Als sie beim Abendessen immer noch nicht irgendwo in einer Ecke des Schloßes erschienen waren, machte ich mich auf den Weg zu Professor McGonagall. Vielleicht waren sie ja im Krankenflügel, doch keiner hatte ein Wort an mich verloren, oder besser gesagt ich hatte nicht zugelassen, dass jemand mit mir spricht. Ich war zwar immer hilfsbereit und freundlich, aber auf eine distanzierte Art, die viele abstieß. Selbstbewusst klopfte ich dreimal gegen die Tür des Büro der Lehrerin für Verwandlung und wartete darauf ein „Herein" zu vernehmen. Doch statt dessen wurde mir die Tür von einem der Vermissten geöffnet. Remus blickte mich etwas verstört an. Hinter ihm saßen Black und Pettigrew in einen der bequemen Sessel, den man auch in Dumbledore's Büro vorfinden konnte, vor dem Schreibtisch der Lehrkraft. Alle drei machten den Weiß einer Wand Konkurrenz, wenn ich sie so anblickte, und anscheinend hatte sie mit jedem gerechnet nur nicht mit mir. Da Lupin immer noch die Tür aufhielt, nahm ich mir die Freiheit und trat ein. Daraufhin räusperte ich mich kurz und richtete mich an die Professorin, die mich mit scharfen Augen musterte. „Ja, Ms Evans?" „Professor McGonagall, ich wollte eigentlich nur nach fragen, ob alles in Ordnung mit Potter, Black, Lupin und Pettigrew ist, da sie heute noch nicht einmal ins Erscheinungsbild der Öffentlichkeit getreten waren, aber da ich nun sehe, dass es wenigstens dreien gut geht und dass sich somit der letzte auch wahrscheinlich bei bester Gesundheit befindet, möchte ich mich für meine Störung entschuldigen und hoffen, dass ich Potter zu unserem vereinbarten Treffen im Schulsprecheraufenthaltsraum vorfinden werde." Alle Anwesenden in dem Raum sahen mich etwas perplex an. Meiner Meinung nach, weil ich mich um die Marauder Gedanken gemacht hatte, aber ich sollte etwas besseres belehrt werden.

_When thunder rolls through my life_

_Will you be able to weather the storm?_

Black schoß sichtlich verärgert von seinem Sessel hoch und schritt langsam und bedrohlich auf mich zu, wobei mich seine Blicke am liebsten aufspießen wollten. „Evans, kannst du nicht einmal an keine deiner verdammten Regeln und Vorschriften denken! James ist schwer verletzt worden gestern und liegt nun im Koma und das Einzige, was dir einfällt, ist, dass es ihm schon gut gehen wird, weil wir in Ordnung sind, und dass er sich nicht verspäten soll zu eurem bescheuerten Meeting! Es gibt auch noch andere SACHEN, die wichtig sind im Leben! Außer deinen VORSCHRIFTEN!" Mit jedem seiner Worte hatte er sich genähert, wobei ich nun seinen Atem auf meiner Wange spüren konnte, so nah stand er mir und von ihm ging eine Aura aus, die keinen Zweifel ausließ, dass er bei einer falschen Bewegung bereit war, zu töten. Ich fasste mich zu meiner Überraschung einigermaßen schnell wieder und erwiderte ihm kalt, bevor McGonagall etwas einwerfen konnte: „Erzähl mir nichts über das Leben, Black!" Doch das war auch das einzige, denn nun überrannte mich erst der Gedanke: „Potter im Koma? Was ist denn hier los? Bin ich im falschen Film? Potter ist nie krank oder verletzt, so mindestens nie ernsthaft. Das kann doch nicht sein."

_There's so much I would give ya, baby_

_If I'd only let myself_

„Mr. Black setzen sie sich wieder. Es ist wahrlich schlimm, was Mr. Potter widerfahren ist, aber ich muss ihnen mitteilen, dass Ms Evans genauso weiß, wie es ist einen Anschlag von dem dunklen Lord mitzuerleben und wichtige und besonders geliebte Menschen zu verlieren!" vernahm ich die Worte von McGonagall, wobei ich einen gewaltigen Stich in meinen Herzen verspüren konnte. Die Erinnerungen an Weihnachten, an dem Voldemort einfach meine Eltern umgebracht hatte, waren noch zu frisch und die Vorwürfe, dass ich sie retten hätte können, wenn ich nur bereits voll ausgebildet gewesen wäre, saßen auch noch ziemlich in meinen Gliedern fest. Dieses würde ich nicht mal meinen ärgsten Feind wünschen. „Ms Evans, ich möchte sie bitten noch eine paar Minuten draußen zu warten, bevor ich sie bitte möchte die Herren Black, Lupin und Pettigrew zum Krankenflügel zu begleiten." Ich nickte ihr kurz zu und begab mich wieder vor die Tür.

_There's this well of emotions_

_I feel I must protect_

Wenn man meinen Gefühlsstand gerade beschreiben würde, könnte man wirklich sagen „Es ging alles drunter und drüber!" und dieses war noch vollkommen untertrieben. Das ganze Gefühlschaos, das mich im Moment übermannte, ließ mich an der gegenüber liegenden Wand mit dem Rücken entlang gleiten, wogegen ich mich schlußendlich auch mit angezogenen Knien lehnte. „Ob er bei dem Angriff dabei war? Natürlich war er dabei, warum wäre er dann ansonsten verletzt? Lily, denk doch mal nach! Deswegen ist er also gestern Abend so fröhlich summend aus unserem Zimmern verschwunden. Er war auf den Weg, um seine Eltern zu besuchen. Oh, James!" Ein „Evans" unterbrach mich in meinen Gedanken. Ich blickte in zwei immer noch ziemlich genervte dunkelbraune Augen, die wie zu erwarten war, Black gehörten. „Evans, los steh auf. Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit!" Es war ja verständlich, dass er sich Sorgen um seinen besten Freund machte, aber musste er dabei so unfreundlich sein. Wie Unhöflich! „Sirius, jetzt beruhig dich mal. Lily, kann doch überhaupt nichts dafür, dass das alles passiert ist." wurde dieser von Remus zurecht gewiesen, wofür ich ihm ziemlich dankbar war. Ich richtete mich auf, klopfte mir den nicht vorhandenen Staub von meiner Schuluniform und deutete mit einem Nicken den anderen dreien an, dass wir gehen konnten. Auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel verhielten wir uns alle mehr als ruhig. Keiner brachte ein einziges Wort heraus, da wir alle irgendwie mit den Gedanken bei dem Verletzten waren. Als wir schließlich angekommen waren und anklopften, wurde uns von einer leicht gestressten Mme Pomfrey die Tür geöffnet.

_But what's the point of this armor_

_If it keeps the love away, too?_

„Jungs, ich hab euch doch schon mal gesagt, ihr sollt euch ausruhen! Ihr könnt nicht die ganze Zeit bei ihm bleiben. Am Ende brecht ihr mir auch noch zusammen!" brach es sogleich aus der Krankenschwester heraus ohne dass sie mich bemerkt hatte, was mir ziemlich Recht war. So konnte ich unbeobachtet in den Krankenflügel hinein schielen, um wenigstens ein kleines Anzeichen von James zu bekommen. „Mme Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall sagte wir dürften noch 10 min bei James bleiben und sollen uns dann auch in unsere Schlafsäle begeben." erwiderte Remus, der sich wie immer ziemlich gefasst und ruhig anhörte. Die Heilerin nickte ihnen zu und bemerkte nun erstmals mich. „Ms Evans kann ich für sie etwas tun?" „Ich habe die anderen drei begleitet und würde mich auch kurz nach dem Befinden von Potter erkundigen und überzeugen." Leicht nickte die junge Frau vor mir und ich konnte leise etwas vernehmen, was sich ziemlich einem „Auf einem weniger oder mehr kommt's auch nicht mehr an" anhörte. Somit folgte ich den anderen Maraudern zu einem Bett, dass mit einem Vorhang abgetrennt war. Sie blickten mich etwas überrascht an, als ich durch diesen auch an den Kranken herantrat. „Jetzt endlich auch mal dabei Gefühle zu zeigen, Evans?" blaffte mich Black an. In irgendeinen dumpfen Teil meines Herzens verstand ich, warum er so auf mich reagierte, aber ich hatte mich in meinen letzten Jahr bereits sehr gut mit James angefreundet, was aber so ziemlich niemand mitbekommen hatte, weil wir außerhalb unserer Schulsprechertätigkeiten immer noch die ganze Zeit miteinander stritten. „Ach, Mr. Ich- breche- jeder- Frau- die- mirüber- den - Weg - läuft- das - Herz behalt einfach mal deinen Unsinn, welchen du so den ganzen Tag von dir gibst bei dir, für dich, denn es interessiert so wie so keinen, was du im Moment zu sagen hast." gifte ich ihm kalt zurück. Ich weiß nicht mehr, warum ich Sirius Black auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte, aber ich vermutete wegen dem Grund, warum ich James Potter nicht mochte. Sie waren mir beide zu überheblich, doch vielleicht musste ich Black auch erst näher kennen lernen wir Potter, damit ich mir wirklich eine Meinung bilden konnte.

_I'd rather bleed with cuts of love_

_Than live without any scars_

„Wer hat denn James immer vor der ganzen Schule damit blamiert, in dem sie ihn abgewiesen hat?" „Es geht dich einen verdammten Kehricht an, was James und ich miteinander haben!" „Ach, das sind ja ganz neue Töne. Ihr habt, was miteinander!" „Black, du bist nicht der Nabel der Welt, also halt dich aus den Sachen raus, die dich nichts angehen!" „Evans, er ist mein bester Freund, also mache ich seine Sachen zu meinen Sachen, denn so was gehört zu einer Freundschaft! Aber stopp, ich vergaß, du weißt ja nicht was Freundschaft ist, du hast ja keine Freunde!" Das hat gesessen. Das musste ich eindeutig zugeben, aber ich würde es nicht auf sich beruhen lassen! „Na, und? Lieber hab ich keine Freunde, als ein Ego, dass die Größe von ganz England besitzt!" „RUHE!" Mit erhitzen und wütenden Gesichtern drehten wir uns von einander weg zu dem Urheber des Befehls. Mme Pomfrey stand hinter uns und ich musste mich wahrlich zurück halten, um die Krankenschwester nicht anzuschnauzen mit „Halten Sie sich da raus!", aber mein Stolz hielt mich davon ab, so zu reagieren. „Evans, Black, dies ist ein Krankenflügel und hier gilt äußerste Ruhe, damit sich die Patienten erholen können! Verstanden!" „Ja, Mme Pomfrey!" antworten wir beide gleichzeitig. „Gut, so da das jetzt geregelt ist, möchte ich sie Mr. Black, Lupin und Pettigrew bitten zu gehen. Es reicht, wenn Ms Evans hier bleibt!" Die drei wollten schon protestieren, aber der Blick, den sie von der Heilerin zugeworfen bekamen, brachte sie zum Schweigen. Als Black an mir vorbeiging, konnte ich ihn leise murren hören: „Die hat doch gar keine Ahnung!" Oh, Black und was ich für eine Ahnung hatte, wie es ist, so was mitzumachen. Die drei Mit- Gryffindor verließen den Krankenflügel und die Krankenschwester ließ mich allein bei James zurück, weswegen ich mich endlich auf den Stuhl, der zuerst von Remus besetzt war und gleich neben dem Bett stand, nieder lassen konnte.

_Baby, can I trust this?_

_Or do all things end?_

Die Ruhe, die um uns nun endlich herrschte, ließ mich ihn nun genauer unter die Lupe nehmen. Seine Stirn war mit einem weißen Verband umwickelt, seine Unterlippe war aufgerissen und angeschwollen und an seinen Armen waren starke blaue Flecke und Kratzer zu erkennen. Meine Augen wanderten wieder zu seinem Gesicht, welches immer so viele Wärme ausgestrahlt hatte, wenn ich es erblickt hatte, doch nun war es nur noch blass, leer. Mir fiel nun auch auf, dass ihm seine Brille, die immer seine haselnussbraunen, gefühlvollen Augen hervorgehoben hat, abgesetzt worden war und dadurch seine Blässe unterstrichen wurde. Eine einzelne Strähne seines widerspenstigen Haars hatte sich auch über sein Gesicht ihren Weg gebahnt, welche ich nun während ich ihn immer noch betrachtete, sanft wegstrich. Leise seufzte ich vor mich hin und raffte mich dazu auf seine Hand, die leblos neben seinem Körper auf dem Bett gelegen hatte, in die meine zunehmen. Seine sonst so starke Hand, die mich schon öfter als einmal gehalten hatte, damit ich nicht angestürzt war, versprühte nun nur noch Kälte und kein Leben mehr. Mit meinem Damen strich ich vorsichtig über seinen Handrücken und versank dabei in meinen Gedanken. Ich wollte ihm helfen. Ich konnte ihn so nicht vor mir liegen sehen. Ich musste doch irgend etwas tun können. Ich möchte doch mit ihm noch weiter zusammen bleiben. Ich brauche ihn doch... STOPP! Was hab ich da gerade gedacht? Bin ich jetzt ganz blöd? Das hier vor mir ist JAMES MR. ARROGANZ IN PERSON POTTER!... Lily, du verdrängst doch nur deine Gefühle! Du weißt, dass er sich verändert hat, dass er perfekt für dich ist... Du weißt, dass du in IHN VERLIEBT BIST UND ZWAR ÜBER BEIDE OOOHHHREEEN!... DU WEIßT ES MEINE LIEBE, kam nun wieder dieses verdammte kleine miese Stimme in meinem Kopf zum Vorschein. Ich will nichts von ihm! Ach, Lilylein, verleugne doch nicht selbst deine Gefühle. Du bist über beide Ohren in diesen Kerl vor dir verschossen, ob du es jetzt nun wahr haben willst oder nicht!

_I need to hear that you'd die for me_

_Again and again and again_

„Halt die Klappe!", murmelte ich vor mich hin und wandte mich nun wieder zu dem Patienten vor mir zu. Er liegt doch im Koma. Sagt man nicht immer, man soll mit den Komapatienten reden, damit sie wissen, dass jemand da ist, der auf sie wartet und damit sie durch die Stimme einen Weg zurück in die Welt der Lebenden finden. So und was könnte ich ihm erzählen? Oh, ja dass ist die Idee, weil wenn er's nicht hört, dann bin ich nicht vollkommen blamiert. Genau vom Valentinsball. „James, ich weiß nicht, ob du mich hören kannst, aber ich wollte dir gerne erzählen wie der Ball für mich damals war und wollte dir erzählen, was du dank deinem Black Out und zu meinem Glück nicht mehr weißt. Das war der Beginn unserer Freundschaft, da ich nachgegeben habe, kannst du dich daran erinnern? Wir haben uns durch unsere Pflichten langsam näher kennen gelernt und ich konnte dich auch allmählich leiden und was machst du wieder mal? Nachdem du mich drei Monate nicht mehr nach einem Date gefragt hast, kommst du eine Woche vor dem Ball auf mich zu und bittest mich darum mit dir dort hinzugehen, als Freunde. Ich muss dir echt sagen, ich bin fast aus allen Wolken gefallen, denn ich hätte dir so etwas nie und nimmer zu getraut. Aber auch noch meine Antwort. Ich habe mich bis zum Abend der Abende nur mit der Frage herum gequält, was mich geritten hat doch ja zu sagen. Manchmal dachte ich mir, ja du hast mich verhext oder mir irgendein Mittel ins Essen unter gemischt hast. Ich hatte dir wahrlich alles zu getraut. Doch, dass er der schönste Abend meines ganzen Lebens werden würde, hätte ich nie gedacht. Wie du so dastandst und mich bewundernd und verliebt anblicktest, ja ich hab damals wirklich erkannt, dass deine Gefühle echt sind, ging mir einfach nur das Herz auf.

_So tell me when you look in my eyes_

_Can you share all the pain and happy times_

Dann haben wir uns gut unterhalten, was ich damals nicht verstehen, aber zum Glück wurde ich jetzt erleuchtet." Ein kleines Lächeln zeichnete sich auf meinem Gesicht ab. Kurz ließ ich das erzählte in meinem Kopf Revue passieren und ich musste sagen, vielleicht hatte diese kleine miese Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf sogar wirklich recht. „Daraufhin eröffneten wir als Schulsprecherpaar den Ball mit einem langsamen Walzer. Was gibt es eigentlich romantischeres! Das muss ich echt zugeben, obwohl es mir damals nicht so wirklich bewusst war. Wir waren in unserer eigenen Welt den ganzen Abend lang und wir beide hatten auch nicht gerade dabei mit Feuerwhiskey gespart. Ich muss schon sagen, wir hatten einen gewaltigen Schwips oder besser gesagt ich hatte den Schwips, weil ich mich ja noch an alles erinnern konnte und du hattest einen Vollrausch, aber konntest dich noch beherrschen wenigstens bei bestimmten Sachen. Gegen Mitternacht sind wir dann beide in unseren ausgelassenen Stimmung hinauf in den Raum der Wünsche, da wir dort noch ein bisschen weiter feiern wollten. Mehrmals sind wir im 7. Stock entlang gegangen, um uns einen Raum zu entwerfen und ich muss wahrlich zugeben. So hatte ich mir alles vorgestellt. Ein großes Himmelbett. Der Raum voller schwebender und auf dem Boden stehender Kerzen. Ein großer, bequemer Teppich vor dem Kamin und ein prasselndes Feuer. Plötzlich ist dann das Thema unserer Unterhaltung auf Beziehungen und Liebesleben gekommen. Dabei hast du mich einfach nur angeschaut und ich dich auch. Ich würde mal sagen die Atmosphäre zwischen uns hat sich deutlich erhitzt. Habe ich schon mal gesagt, dass frau in deinen Augen versinken kann und Angst hat nicht mehr aus dieser Tiefe aufzutauchen? Gut, dann muss ich es jetzt wohl zu geben. Es ist wirklich so.

_Cause I will love you for the rest of my_

_life_

_This is my very first love song_

Und bevor ich es überhaupt wusste, hatte ich einfach das Verlangen deine Lippen auf den meinen zu spüren und ich muss schon sagen vom Küssen verstehst du was." Ich grinste breit vor mich hin, während ich mich vollkommen auf die Hand, die immer noch in meiner ruhte und die ich immer noch streichelte, konzentrierte, damit sich mein roter Kopf wieder etwas beruhigte. „Auf jeden Fall sind wir dann ziemlich schnell zur Sache gegangen, wenn ich das mal so beschreiben darf. Du hast mich sogar von dem Teppich aufgehoben und in deinen starken Armen zu dem großen Himmelbett getragen, wo du mich dann sanft niedergelegt hast. Unsere Festtagskleidung hatten wir schon lange verloren und schlußendlich schliefen wir mit einander. Ich weiß, dass du dich nicht mehr daran erinnern kannst und dass du schon viele vor mir hattest und alles mögliche, aber für mich warst du mein Erster und obwohl ich wahrscheinlich früher gesagt hätte, bitte erschießt mich, wenn mir so etwas mit dir passiert wäre, sage ich nach diesem Ball und nach dem Morgen, an dem ich in deinen Armen neben dir aufgewacht bin. Danke für diese schönen Abend und diese schöne Nacht, auch wenn ich dich früh wieder verlassen musste. James, wenn du gerade nicht im Koma liegen würdest, hätte ich dir das Alles ein Leben lang verschwiegen, denn ich wollte nicht, dass du es erfährst. Ich wollte nicht, dass du weißt, wer die Unbekannte war, an die du dich nicht mehr erinnern kannst. Wir gehen morgen für immer auseinander. Wir werden uns nie wiedersehen oder besser wir würden nicht glücklich werden. So was habe ich eindeutig im Gefühl und wenn ich dir dies alles früher erzählt hätte und ich mir auch zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt eingestanden hätte, dass ich dich von ganzen Herzen liebe, wäre es mir und dir noch schwerer gefallen sich morgen für immer zu trennen. Also sei mir bitte nicht böse und wach wieder auf. Ja? Wach auf, damit ich wenigstens weiß, dass du lebst und ich dich mit diesem Bewusstsein zurück lassen kann.

_That didn't end in tears_

_I think you re-wrote my love song_

Bitte, wach auf!" Mit diesen leise geflüsterten Worten raffte mich endlich auf von seiner Hand wegzusehen und mich wieder seinem Gesicht zuzuwenden und blickte hierbei direkt in seine haselnußbraunen Augen, die so viele verschiedenen Gefühle widerspiegelten. Angst. Trauer. Liebe. Wut. Verzweiflung. Unfassbarkeit. So vieles. Außerdem konnte ich erkennen, dass wenige Tränen ihren Weg über seine Wangen gefunden hatten. Wegen mir? Oder wegen seinen Eltern? war für mich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch ziemlich unklar. „James!", hauchte ich dafür nur und umarmte ihn glücklich. Mir war wirklich ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen, als ich erkannte, dass er erwacht war. „Danke, danke, danke!" flüsterte ich leise in sein Ohr, während ich bemerkte, dass er zaghaft meine Umarmung erwiderte. Leise vernahm ich von ihm meinen Namen und er klang meiner Meinung nach noch nie schöner. „Ich liebe dich!" kam es nun auch noch plötzlich von ihm, was mich geschockt zurückfahren ließ. „Was?" japste ich. Seine verdammten braunen Augen, wenn ich nun nur nicht so empfindlich auf diese reagieren würde. „Lily, ich liebe dich und ich möchte nicht, dass du mich verlässt. Bitte bleib bei mir.", flehte er mich schon fast an. Nun dämmerte mir auch langsam so einiges. Er hatte alles oder besser gesagt den größeren Teil meines Geschwafels gehört und auch verstanden. Bitte, wo ist ein Loch, in das ich mich verkriechen kann? Immer noch blickte ich ihn leicht verdattert an, aber ich fing mich nach und nach wieder. „Wie viel hast du gehört?" rutschte es mir aus versehen etwas unfreundlich heraus. „Seid Feuerwhiskey." machte er klar, wobei ich ein kleines Rumtreiber-Glitzern in seinen Augen erkennen konnte, doch ein Lächeln war nirgends abgezeichnet, was ich auch verstehen konnte, nach dem was letzte Nacht alles passiert war. Doch ab Feuerwhiskey würde bedeuten, dass er das schlimme, blamierende alles vernommen hatte. „Darf ich so ganz nebenbei bemerken, dass ich im Moment am liebsten meinen Kopf gegen eine Wand hauen würde?" Er blickte mich immer noch mit den gleichen Funkeln an und langsam wurde mir bewusst, dass ich ziemlich froh darüber war, dass er alles gehört hatte. „James, es tut mir Leid, was..." fing ich an, doch sein rechter Zeigefinger legte sich auf meine Lippen ab. „Lily, du hast jetzt genug geredet. Lass mich mal, ja?" Ich nickte ihm kurz zu. „Meine Eltern sind vor meinen Augen umgebracht worden und ich konnte nichts gegen diese verdammten Todesser tun, weil ich zu schwach war. Sie haben mir den Crucio- Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt und ich muss dir sagen, solche Schmerzen habe ich noch nie erfahren." Ich nickte ihm zustimmend zu. „Doch in diesen ganzen Moment galten meine Gedanken nur dir. Ich dachte mir, wie schade es doch ist, dass du nicht doch mit mir noch mal ausgegangen bist, dass du mir nicht erzählt hast, was in der Nacht vorgefallen ist, was wir alles noch miteinander erleben hätten können. Ich glaube diese Sachen waren die einzigen Gründe, warum ich nicht unter den ganzen Schmerzen durchgedreht bin. Also bitte, Lily sag mir nicht, dass es mit uns nicht Gut gehen wird. Lass es einfach zu und wir werden die Zeit, die uns für uns bleibt, zur Besten machen, die wir haben. Glaub mir, wir werden miteinander glücklich werden. Du musst bloss daran glauben und dich mir öffnen." Leise Tränen bahnten ihren Weg wieder über seine Wangen und ich bemerkte nun auch, dass es mir genauso ging. „James, ich liebe dich auch und wir werden uns die beste Zeit machen, die es nur gibt, solange es uns erlaubt ist. Wir werden für unser Glück kämpfen. Ja?" Er nickte mir zu und zog mich daraufhin zu sich heran. Unsere Lippen kamen sich immer näher und schließlich besiegelten sie unser Versprechen der Liebe mit Tränen, die ebenfalls für Glück und Traurigkeit standen. Wir lieben uns und das ist das Einzige, was zählt. Wir werden nämlich glücklich werden. Wir werden kämpfen für unser Glück. Wir werden glücklich.

_For the rest of my years_

_I will love you for the rest of my_

_Life_


End file.
